Cadrega City
Cadrega City'' '' '''is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Pennutoh and verified by Sunix. It is known for having extreme difficulty with straight fly and wave sections that require many difficult timings. It is a seemingly harder remake of Kurumi City and it is currently sitting at #11 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Step to Hell (#12) and below Celestial Force (#10). Gameplay * '''0-10%: The level starts with a cube section containing two extended triple jumps, a Low Detail Mode key with a joke text written under it saying "Scarier than the spikes, honestly" as, if you grab this key, the word BOO! will appear in large font, i.e. to simulate a jump-scare. Two more jumps lead into a ball portal and a small segment with a single orb and a few gravity portals. Then comes a ship part leading to more gravity portals showing up, and then a stream of size portals taking the player forward. The player goes back to cube form for a more lengthy timing section with orbs, size portals and gravity portals all present. * 11-21%: Another stream of portals pushes the player forward into a wave part fairly reminiscent of that in Death Moon. Various portals play a big factor here as well, and the part goes into dual mode at the end too. The dual switches to cube and keeps going with confusing gameplay as one of them transform into a ship just before a cube with three timing jumps takes the player onward and the song hits its first drop. * 22-35%: The drop part begins with a fast straight flying section with two gravity portals and a size portal stream after that. It goes to a ball part with hard timings to get through in order to reach the next stream of size portals transitioning into the upcoming UFO. The UFO's gameplay focuses mostly on difficult timings with gravity portals, and the ship part afterwards holds a lot of size and gravity portals in the way for the player to adapt to, all while avoiding small chunks of spikes all over the place. * 36-55%: After this is a small dual cube maze which rapidly goes big as the top cube turns into a UFO requiring good synergy between the two sides. Coming up next is a mini swing copter with very tight spaces and three blue jump orbs at the end placed to take the player to the long cube section up next. This mini cube contains tons of different types of orbs to time well, and later, a few gravity portals show up before a quick auto, a bit more timing gameplay, and then a long auto section in order to prepare for the slow ball section up next. * 56-61% (?): The drop part begins with a fast straight flying section with two gravity portals and a size portal stream leading to a ball part with hard timings to get through in order to reach the next stream of size portals transitioning into the upcoming UFO. The UFO's gameplay focuses mostly on difficult timings with gravity portals, and the ship afterwards holds a lot of size and gravity portals in the way for the player to adapt to, all while avoiding small chunks of spikes all over the place. After this is a small dual cube maze which rapidly goes big as the top cube turns into a UFO requiring good synergy between the two sides. * 62-70% (?): Coming up next is a mini swing copter with very tight spaces and three blue orbs at the end placed to take the player to the long cube section up next. This mini cube section contains tons of different types of orbs to time well, and later, a few gravity portals show up before a quick auto, a bit more timing gameplay, and then a long auto section in order to prepare for the half speed ball section up next. * 71-85%: The mini ship turns into a wave at triple speed with incredibly tight spaces and gravity/size portals scattered throughout as well. It then goes into a flying section with gravity portals placed to the beat of the song. Two pink orbs as a cube also sync to the song and takes the cube to the following UFO segment. A cube part is next which is filled with jumps and orbs as well as a gameplay shift to a robot and back in the middle, followed by a UFO with two pink orbs comes next and shows a chair art lighting up to the song. * 86-94%: After that comes a dual cube which both quickly after transformation change to a ship (top) and a UFO (bottom) respectively before they become a robot and ship duo. They then both go back to dual cube for a moment, and then switch up the gameplay to B/c, u/sh and dual ball very closely packed together. More tricky dual gameplay comes after that with a dual ball and wave which then turn into a normal wave and mini wave for a second. * 95-100%: Then, just before the last segment, it goes to dual cube to reach the final straight fly with gravity portals placed to the song tempo which is then followed up with the end art, "Cadrega City", "GG", and credits to some players being shown as the level ends. Records Trivia * This level shows a chair near the end of this level, hence the name Cadrega. * In real life, the word Cadrega means the element of a shape that resembles a chair made out of wood or similar materials. * This level shows a Tardis in the middle of the level, reminiscent of the song used for this level, Time Machine. ** During this part, text can be seen for a single moment saying "Just writing it for Stardust, the tardis has nothing to do with the level ;FinitoMale;" as a joke. Walkthrough Category:2.1 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Epic Levels Category:Top 100 Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Demon levels